


By Your Side

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Follows Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Zelda had been there ever since he could remember, and Link would do anything to be by her side again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Week way back in 2015.

The heat was too much. The fire too scorching. Link felt his eyes droop; everything was becoming dizzy. He took a small breather at the top of the steep incline that lead to the Earth Temple spring. He dimly heard Fi suggest he drink a heart potion, so he fumbled around in his pouch for a bottle. Link felt marginally better after drink the potion, and he placed the empty bottle back in his pouch. His hand brushed against the soft fabric of his sailcloth. He closed his eyes.

 

_They were flying alone amongst the clouds, just them and their Loftwings. Link had never felt more relaxed, more at peace. Zelda called out to him; she wanted to ask him something. Link smiled and nodded, but before his friend could say anything, a strong wind blew past them. Link turned back around to see a giant tornado barreling toward them. His Loftwing slowed just in time, but Zelda’s did not. It flew straight into the tornado’s path, and Zelda was caught up in the wind. Zelda was falling. Link raced after her, trying to catch her. Then a sharp pain. Then it all went black._

 

Link opened his eyes. Scaldera was climbing its way back up the slope. Link gritted his jaw in determination. He ignored the small burns across his arms and back. He ignored the pain in his legs from running up and down the incline. He had to beat this monster because when he beat this, what had Fi called it, Pyroclastic Fiend, he would see Zelda again.

 

***

 

Link trudged through the halls of the ancient mining facility. The sand was everywhere, in his boots, in his hair, and it didn’t go away whenever he struck a Timeshift Stone much to his annoyance. He wound his way through the maze-like facility, beating back Aracha and Beamos and Keese alike, just hoping to get through to where Zelda was. As much as he loved his friend, he was never too fond of their games of tag.

 

_Link opened his eyes to a blur of golden yellow hair and shining blue eye._

_Zelda giggled, “Finally, you’re awake.” She tugged on his arm until he rolled out of bed. Link sat squarely on the floor, too tired to move another step, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Zelda leaned down over him and bopped him on the nose._

_“You’re it, sleepyhead,” she giggled as she ran out of the room. Link groaned in fake exasperation. He didn’t want to run this early in the morning, but he stood and followed Zelda with a smile on his face anyway. Maybe he could turn their game of tag into one of hide-and-seek so he can curl up somewhere and nap._

 

Link tried to shake off as much dust and sand as he could before climbing into the mine cart. The fight with Moldarach wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but the accursed sand was still everywhere. He took out his beetle to hit the Timeshift Stone that hung from the ceiling. He hopped in the mine cart once it was operational and set off toward the Temple of Time. Toward Zelda. And this time he wouldn’t be late.

 

***

 

Link ran as fast as he could, but he knew his stamina was wavering, and the Guardians were too fast. The tear he was after was now out of his reach, and he didn’t know if there was another one close by. He was trapped but still he ran. He ran until he felt the impact of a Guardian’s blade on his skin, and his spirit exploded in a torrent of pain. But as soon as there was blinding pain, there was relief as his spirit reformed at the trial gate. Link took a deep breath; he had failed on his first attempt to master this trial. Fi called out to him, asking if he needed a break. He almost said yes, but clear blue eyes and a sweet smile ran through his mind.

 

_Zelda had been there ever since he could remember. In fact, pulling on her hair while their mothers sat talking and sewing was one of his earliest memories. They were inseparable, constantly playing games and exploring Skyloft, chasing bug and getting into all sorts of mischief. Even when he had lost both of his parents and Zelda had lost her mother, they were still together, each other’s rock in the endless sky._

_Moving into the Knight Academy had been an adventure. Zelda was a serious student, while Link was fairly certain half of the reason he was there was to spend time with his best friend. Not that he didn’t want to be a knight; he just happened to follow her everywhere. Despite their piles of homework, Link and Zelda still had fun adventures, exploring the whole sky on their Loftwings, and played games, sparring and hero versus villain games though for some reason Zelda still insisted on playing tag every now and then._

 

Link stood up. He looked out across Faron Woods, facing down the impassive Guardians. He would beat this trial and the next and the next. He would find these sacred flames and open the Gate of Time. He would take on any challenge that was thrown at him if that’s what it took to reach Zelda. But first, Link would face this trial. And win.

 

***

 

Link stumbled through Eldin Volcano. The eruption had knocked him out, allowing him to be captured by Bokoblins. They took his stuff; he lost his sword. With only Digging Mitts and the helpful advice of a treasure-hunting Mogma, Link set out to stealthily get his gear back. He felt naked without his sword and lost without Fi there to guide him. But if his stints into the many dungeons and temples he had been in had taught him anything, it was problem solving and thinking on his feet. He had to get through this for her.

 

_“I’m still your Zelda,” she had said before locking herself in a prison of amber. Link stood there banging on her prison willing it to break open. Yes he understood that this was necessary, and sure he knew that she would be safe, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t fight it. Link felt tears falling down his face, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t fair. He had only just got to her, only just caught up in their game of tag, and he was losing her all over again._

_“So I’m going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead,” she had asked. “Ever since we were kids, I’d always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?” Link almost chuckled._

_“I promise,” he whispered through the amber glass. Link saw what might have been a tear on her cheek before a bright light consumed the amber prison. He had to shield his eyes, and when the light faded, Zelda was still._

 

He finally saw it at the top of the volcano. The Master Sword and Fi. He soon recovered the rest of his supplies and met with Eldin, the Fire Dragon. After leaving with the second part of the Song of the Hero, Link couldn’t help but smile to himself. Zelda had said that he had gained courage, wisdom, and power throughout his journey to find her, but he hadn’t really believed her until now. He was different; he had changed. His smile grew. One thing, one very important thing, had not changed.

 

***

 

His legs were a little shaky from the ride down to the surface on the Statue of the Goddess, but Link didn’t care. He ran to the Sealed Temple. It was over. The Imprisoned was gone for good, and Zelda could finally be awakened. He barely acknowledged Groose and Granny as he threw all of his weight onto the doors that separated him from his best friend. His heart fluttered. He would finally get to see her again. To hold her, talk with her, hug her, and tell her about things he hadn’t realized he felt until this life-altering adventure. To be by her side again, like he was meant to.

The amber prison was glowing. Cracks were growing across its surface. Link held his breath.


End file.
